No Need
by Cerberus
Summary: Chisa's thoughts on going to the wired. Short, to the point and was written while I was in one of my moods... *evil grin*


Greetings all. First thing to say here: No pairing warnings needed ^^ first time I dont have to write a warning of Yaoi or something of the like!! Gomen ^^* I'm just used to doing so.  
Erm... ok this is somewhat Chisa's point of view but not... if that makes any sense. Her thoughts about going into the wired and how she felt going there. Constructive critisizm is welcome but flames shall be burned by the fire I brought from hell *glowers* ^^ have a nice day!  
  
Disclaimer: No I dont own Serial Experiments Lain... what made you think I did? If you still want to sue me... I suggest you make it quick because at the moment I actually have money (however small amount it is) and by the end of the week that moeny will probably not be in my possession any longer.   
  
  
  
No Need  
  
  
  
'Need? what do they need you here for?' the voice jarred Chisa from her uneasy slumber. Glaring at her pillow, the girl tried to forget all the thoughts colliding in her head. Why couldn't the voices stop? she asked herself angerly as she softly placed her head back onto the pillow and attempted to sleep once again.  
  
~~~  
  
'Lain?'   
'Chisa... what do you have in your *real world* that you do not have here? you have done so much better here, in the wired' Lain gestured towards the cords hanging from the sky and people doing a countless numbers of things, in yet the place was very empty for all the goings on. 'You are loved here, you are not even noticed there' She grabbed Chisa's hand with a pleading look 'Come to the wired... be with us'  
  
~~~  
  
Again, the girl woke with a start, but this time was different, this time the voice still echoed through her head 'be with us...'. She wiped sweat from her brow and turned to lay on her back.  
-Be with them? am I truly loved in the wired when nobody else will even look at me here?-  
The rest of the night was a sleepless one as thoughts ran through her head, each one with a contradiction. Her glasses glinted lightly as the morning sun rose slowly off the horizon, making Chisa absently pull the shades down and turn her back to the window.  
-What *do* I have here that I dont have in the wired?-  
  
'Chisa!' Lain's voice was surprised as the brown-haired girl tapped her on the shoulder. 'I... I didn't see you there' She looked down at her uniform shoes as Chisa smiled idily at her.  
'I am going to take your offer... I will see you there' Chisa smiled widely at the now confused Lain. She waved, still smiling and turned and began to leave.  
Lain pulled at the length of hair bound in a small rope, still looking down. '...Chisa...?' She looked up from her absent minded train of thought and took one step after her one time friend. '...what do you mean?' she mumbled, but only to herself, for Chisa had gotten out of hearing range by the time Lain had any time to react.  
  
~~~  
  
'That is right, you have no need for a place like this. You can have everything you wanted, and its all here, all in the wired'  
  
~~~  
  
Short legs propelled her forward to her destination. But the fact was, she wasen't even sure of her destination she just needed to get onto and into the wired. Her heart pounded with not just exertion but exileration, she had a purpose now, she had a goal that she absolutly needed to obtain.  
-No need for the real world anymore- She thought as her hand flailed out to grip a rusted ladder, even then she did not realize how far into the city she had run. Each bar she clapmed onto with her pale hands seemed to have the urge to crumble under her weight but they held fast as she continused her climb up what seemed to be a random building.   
Left hand first, she gripped the rim of the building and swiftly climbed over the top. Finally she stopped, catching her breath and dropping her bag near the egde. She bent over the railing to watch small dots of people stroll by without care or purpose.  
-Not like me... but they will be, they will all join me in the wired some day, not today... but some day- She grined to herself and carefully crawled over the bars of the railing. -glasses... I will not need these in the wired... no one will- She took the small rimmed glasses off her delicate face and held them to the sky, gazing through them one last time as she muttered simple yet meaningful words:  
  
~I dont need to stay in a place like this~ 


End file.
